Millennium Soul Games
by The Mad Hatter Effect
Summary: Oneshot. What would happen if all the Millennium Ring's owners had a bit of their souls sealed into the Ring? How would they decide who would control the host's body when?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

XPX XPX

Millennium Soul Games

_By: ChaoticRainfall_

XPX XPX

Sometimes, he really wondered why exactly he had sealed a part of his soul into the Millennium Ring so many years ago before his death. Of course, almost immediately after he would remember why – he did it to help those who would be handed off the Millennium Ring once his place in the High Priests had been announced, and he was surprised to find it was Mana herself who had ended up to be the new Millennium Ring's owner after Priest Seto had been declared the new Pharaoh after Atemu.

"Master Mahado – what are you thinking about?" Of course, the object his thoughts had turned to spoke up in the green-blue abyss of that day, her own bright green eyes staring at him curiously in the dim lighting of the Ring's 'universe.'

"Nothing important that you haven't heard before, Mana." he responded dryly. Vaguely wondering why Mana had chosen to seal apart of her own soul into the Ring when she had found out he had done so himself.

"Oi! Quit your talking, I'm trying to think!" an all too familiar voice spoke from below as both Egyptians looked down to see the red-clad Thief King Bakura glaring up at them with those bitter lavender eyes of his. Mana merely blew a raspberry from atop her perch on the "Millennium Ring." Yes, you heard right. _Atop_ the Millennium Ring.

Now, why might they be on _top_ of the Millennium Ring when they were in the Ring's own abyss where souls were kept once sealed inside of it. All too simple, none of the souls could agree on a set image – or illusion, if you would – for what the place would look like. Thus the conclusion of a giant version of the Millennium Ring hung from the never-ending green-blue 'sky' in which their daily game was played.

The rules were simple as well, each person tried to knock each other off once the signal went off and the soul controlling the host's body – in this case Bakura Ryou's body – was ready to soul-switch. Honestly, Mahado never really tried anymore, he had given up the thought of trying or even wanting to take over another's body for his own, however briefly. He had had his chance at life; that was all he wanted.

Mana had her own agenda in these daily games, to injure the Thief King – currently hanging off the middle spoke of the Ring comfortably, not exactly the smartest position in this game – for what he had done to Mahado in Ancient Egypt so long ago.

A familiar growl from the Ring Spoke directly to the left of the one Thief King was situated on hung the new Yami Bakura (a manifestation of both Zorc's soul as well as the Thief King's) who glared up at everyone with narrowed brown eyes. Mana blew a raspberry at him immaturely for it.

A slight sound of fear came from the right of the famed Thief King this time and everyone's eyes snapped to the newest Soul in the collection in the Ring's abyss. None other than Ryou hung from the spoke for dear life as it swung around due to his sudden weight being distributed upon it.

And thus the sound – an irritating buzzing – sounded loudly and shortly as both Yami Bakura and Thief King sprung into action. However, the poor Ancient Bakura was quickly sandwiched between Ryou and Yami Bakura (who had begun to swing himself back and forth wildly on the Spoke he was situated on to accomplish this as Ryou had arrived) emitting a grunt of discomfort and pain at actions of the two as Yami Bakura kicked off of his former life's soul to spring board onto the circular part of the Millennium Item's body. Thief King Bakura quickly climbed up the Spoke he had been situated on with his old reflexes from his days as in the sands of Egypt before attempting to throw his body into Yami Bakura who had dodged.

Mahado merely sighed at the two as Ryou struggled to hold on still having been caught off guard at the game once more (he still had to get used to the idea of such a game anyways). A humming noise coming from Mahado's left caused him to look over to see Mana on the other side of the Ring, one of her boots in her hand as she stuck her tongue out and closed one eye to try and get an aim at one of the silver-haired Bakuras below.

Another sigh escaped the original Ring owner's mouth as the shoe was thrown and hit Thief King nicely in the nose causing him to reel back and throw out several unnecessary words of the Egyptian girl who giggled happily at her improved aim over the decades.

_'... How the mighty have fallen...'_ Mahado couldn't help but think dryly as the sound of the game continued on.

XPX XPX

Authoress Notes: Okay, so really, this was inspired by a picture I drew at school in my spare times in classes. You'll EVENTUALLY find it here at: nightmare-neva . deviantart . com (just remove the spaces between the dots) when I can get to the scanner in the living room.


End file.
